A Feudal Future
by Miko Meihi
Summary: YYHXIY Its been a long while since the final battle. Kagome already has a daughter, Kyoko. They are going to visit her cousin Yusuke. Old enimies and new friends come into the picture. What will Kyoko do? Pairing:KyokoHiei
1. Chapter 1

Meihi: This is my first fic so I hope you like it!

In this fic the people r the following ages:

Yusuke - 18

Kuwabara - 18

Kurama - 19

Hiei - 17

Keiko - 18

Kyoko - 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. But Kyoko does belong to me!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome lay down on her bed. She thought about the final battle and times in Sengoku Jidai. It had been a long time since the jewel had been completed.

_Flashback_

Everyone was at the battle including Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Kikyou, and a few others who had agreed to help defeat Naraku. It was a long difficult battle, but in the end Naraku was destroyed and the last shards were fused together. All of them were severely injured but no one had died. Miroku's wind tunnel was gone and dead loved ones were avenged as well. Everything was splendid until Inuyasha made a little announcement. He told her that he had to fulfill his promise to Kikyou and left with her to hell. He said he loved her and would find his way back to her someday. Right before the "couple" left Kikyou shot an arrow at Kagome barely missing her heart, but went into her shoulder. Then the fiery pits of hell swallowed them up. It was very heartbreaking because he had confessed his love to Kagome and they made love the night before the battle. Kagome hung around a while to watch Sango and Miroku's wedding then she left with Shippo. Before she left she used her energy mixed with that of Midoriko's to create a barrier to separate the humans, demons, and spirits to unsure everyone's safety and such. Then she jumped in and the well then sealed permanently after her. A few weeks later she was with child. Months later she gave birth to a girl which she named Kyoko._End Flashback_

Kagome sighed it had been a long time since then and Kyoko was turning 16 in a few weeks and they would be going to Kyoko's cousins home for vacation. Koenma said it may be safer for them there because his Rekai Tantai lived in the area. Then she heard Kyoko come in. She got up and went down to greet her daughter. "MOM I'm home!" Kagome came down and gave her hug. "Hi Kyoko, how was your day?" "It was ok, but when can we leave for Yusuke's house?" Kagome laughed at her daughter's excitement and told her they would leave in awhile. Suddenly…CRASH!

_Meanwhile with the Yu Yu Gang…_

Four boys were walking down a street, the first had brown eyes, black hair that was slicked back and wore a green uniform. The taller one next to him had orange Elvis style hair and wore a blue uniform. "Hey Urameshi! Wanna go to the arcade or something?" Yusuke shook his head. "No can do Kuwabara, my aunt and cousin are coming over for winter vacation. So I gotta pick them up at 7:00." The third had red hair and wore a magenta uniform. "Um…Yusuke it's already 7:20" "Oh kuso I'm screwed, see ya later Kurama!" Yusuke sped off towards the train station. The last boy was short with black hair that was spiked up and wore black clothing, and he departed shortly after.

When Yusuke finally got to the train station he saw his cousin standing impatiently while tapping her foot. She had long raven black hair and honey brown eyes. She was wearing a black skirt, a midnight blue sweater, long white socks, and black shoes. He sweat dropped, "I'm so dead." "Yes you are" He smiled and picked up some of her luggage. "So how are ya Kyoko?" "I'm ok" Yusuke took a look around the train station. "Where's auntie?" Kyoko's eyes watered but wiped the tears away quickly. "She couldn't come she had urgent business in America." Yusuke wondered why she looked like she was gonna cry but let it pass thinking she missed her mom or something. They decided to talk about what they had been up to these years and what they planned to do for vacation, hoping that Yusuke's job wouldn't interfere with what they planned. When they got to his house he showed her the guest room. Then Kyoko changed into some gray pajamas, hopped in bed and fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yusuke: What happened to my aunt?

Meihi & Kyoko: Be patient we aren't telling…yet

Yusuke: sits and pouts

Meihi: Yup so just review and help me out k. If you want me to put up a new chapter you gotta review! Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

Meihi: ok so I'm finally updating!

Kyoko: Finally you idiot!

Meihi: hehehe. sorry. oh and from the last chapter Hiei's 18 not 17. opps

( )thoughts

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Next Day_

"Hey Kyoko!" Yusuke checked to see if Kyoko was awake. He went to her room and found her bed was empty. He noticed she was sitting on the windowsill looking outside. "Hey Kyoko why don't you get dressed so we can meet my friends in the park?" Kyoko stood up. "Sure why not, but first you have to get out of my room." She picked up a pillow and whacked him with it until he was out the door. Yusuke rubbed his head. "ok…" A few minutes later she came out dressed in a dark blue skort and a simple black T-shirt. They ate some breakfast real quick and left for the park.

_The Park_

Kurama and Kuwabara were standing near a large tree where Hiei was resting on. Yusuke spotted them and rushed over. Kyoko followed him. Kuwabara pointed at Kyoko. "Hey Urameshi who's that?" "Oh, that's my cousin Kyoko she's visiting us for awhile." Kuwabara got on his knees and TRIED to hold Kyoko's hands. But didn't get to because he got kicked into a tree a couple yards away. "NO WAY IN HELL UGLY!" Kyoko had kicked him before he even got the chance to ask her out. He was an unconcious heap on the ground now. She was annoyed. "None of your other friends better pull any more stunts like that or they'll end up like him." Kurama and Yusuke sweatdropped. (Both: Damn she kicks hard.) "Ok... Kyoko...well the guy you kicked is Kuwabara, and the redhead standing over there is Shuichi..." Kurama bowed. "Pleasure to meet you. Call me Kurama." Kyoko bowed back. "Nice to meet you too." (Kyoko: Well at least someone has manners.) "...and up in the tree is Hiei he doesn't talk much." At that momment Hiei decided to come down from the tree. "Hn. Kyoko." "Hiei." Hiei started walking away. "I have some business to attend to." He then proceeded to leave. The others shrugged decided to just hang around and talk or something. A little later Kuwabara woke up. "Woah, what hit me." he held his head. "Kyoko did." Yusuke said. Suddenly Yusuke's communicator went off. He went a little away from the group opened it and a toddler appeared on the screen. Thankfully Kurama and Kyoko were busy talking and didn't notice. Yusuke turned back the screen. "What do you want Koenma?" Response: "I have an important mission for the four of you." Yusuke groaned, this meant he had to leave Kyoko alone. Not to mention she hardly knew anyone around here besides his mom, himself, Kurama, Kuwabara, and barely Hiei. It sucked but he didn't really have a choice. Well time to go might as well tell the guys. Yusuke went over to Kurama, Kuwabara, and Kyoko. "Guys our boss has got another case for us we have to leave now. Sorry Kyoko, why don't you head home ok? We'll try to wrap this up quick and get back to ya." Kyoko stood up from where she was sitting on a bench. "OkYusuke, see you guys later." Yusuke felt kind of guilty when he saw some saddness in her eyes. She left in the direction of home. Yusuke and the guys waited for Botan the 'Grim Reaper' to appear to open a portal to Spirit World for them. She showed up smiling as always. Then she opened that portal and they stepped through.

_Spirit World/Reikai_

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara arrived in front the doors of the office of thier boss Koenma the child ruler of Spirit World/Reikai. They tried to enter but the doors were locked. They could hear yelling from inside and it sounded familiar.

_Inside the Office_

"I have to assign this case wether she likes it or not. Don't you understand how important this is!"

" I know its very important but she doesn't want outside people becoming involved in this. She believes its too dangerous for anyone else."

"That hanyou needs to be taken down. She needs to understand she can't do this alone, she needs all the help she can get! I will assign this case."

"You have no right to do that."

"If I don't do something the balance between all three worlds would collapse and become ruled by that great evil!"

"We know exactly what's at risk. You don't have to remind me."

"Do you think Spirit World would just stand back and ignore this situation! He's too powerful, we can't just do that we are going to interfere and send in some good help."

"Spirit World will comply with those plans and stand back."

"The Reikai Tantai are very strong, they won't die they're going to help defeat him."

"If she finds out your going to do that..."

"I already know. Hello Koenma."

"Koenma since you planned on doing what I told you not to you will receive punishment."

Koenma wimpered. "...Yes mam'm..."

"Well then goodbye. Come on we're leaving."

"Hn."

Then there was scilence.

_Normal POV_

The door was found to be unlocked now so they decided to enter. "Hey toddler what the hell was going on in here!" Koenma was looking down ignoring Yusuke while coninuing to stamp papers. Kurama and Kuwabara stood in the background. Yusuke went up and grabbed the front of Koenma's clothes bringing him to eye level. But Koenma's face was looking toward the ground."I asked what in the world was going on in here. I want answers." Koenma looked at Yusuke with a face that showed the upmost seriousness. "I suppose you've heard our little argument. But nonetheless I will assign you the mission. Oh and Yusuke, PUT ME DOWN!" Yusuke let go of Koenma's clothes. Kurama decided to step forward. "Koenma please tell us what is going on." Koenma went to his desk. "Well as you heard I shouldn't be doing this but she needs to understand it's necessary." They nodded in response. Mei: ok this is kinda a summary "So 500 years ago there was a jewel called the Shikon no Tama. It was created way before then by a powerful miko Midoriko in an epic battle against many demons. So later the jewel came under guard by another powerful miko named Kikyou. She fell in love with the hanyou Inuyasha. Later a mysterious hanyou by the name of Naraku tricked the two lovers. Making them think that one had betrayed another. In the end Kikyou died after shoothing and arrrow pinning Inuyasha to a tree. rather than killing him he had been put into a deep sleep. Only the person who shot the spelled arrow could awaken him, but as you now know that person died. Kikyou was burned with the jewel. Fifty years later a mysterious girl appeared and somehow managed to awaken Inuyasha. Turned out she was Kikyou's reincarnation, she had also been carrying the Shikon no Tama in her body. In their first battle togetherthe jewel taken out of her body, stolen, then accidently shattered into little itty bitty shards. Unfortunately this jewel wasn't just any normal jewel. It was a very powerful jewel with the power to grant wishes if whole. The shards weren't too different, though it can't grant a just any wish broken. The shards could increase someone's power possibly a hundred-fold. Making the user highly dangerous. Not only that but where ever the Shikon no Tama was all it brought was disaster. So now these shard were scattered all over Feudal Japan it was horrible. Inuyasha and the girl then went on a journey to recover the shards and put the jewel back together. As they journeyed they defeated and gained enimies and alllies. They also gained some conpanions they were all victims of the jewels's evil: Sango last of the Taijiya, Shippo the orphan kit, and Miroku the monk. They all traveled together colllecting the shards on thier journey. Somewhere during all this the girl fell in love with Inuyasha. Also somehow Kikyou was revived using a part of the girl's soul. A long time later the final battle with the powerful hanyou Naraku came. The shards had been collected and each side had about one half of the jewel. The group's allies gathered to defeat Naraku, whom had gathered an enormous demon army. In the end Naraku was defeated. I believe that the is more details to the story but, the files are so top secret even I can't take peek at them. They are in the hands of a special group called Ancients." Kurama thought a bit then asked, "Do you know the whereabouts and identities?" Koenma flipped through a drawer and took out some files. "Actually I do. But there isn't much info on the leader. I believe she is the girl from the story. Go try and find something out from the others." "ok." Botan opened another portal and the boys went through.


End file.
